Tu riais
by DeusExMadchina
Summary: Tu ne cessais de rire, et ce son vient encore hanter mes rêves - Deathfic


Bonjour, mes amours. Cette fic est déconseillée aux gens sensibles. Pas de sang ou de torture, mais… Voilà. Oh, et c'est du yaoi.

Les personnages cités s'appartiennent, je ne leur veux pas de mal, bla bla bla.

* * *

**Tu riais**

Tu riais.

Tu aimais rire, ça oui. Tout comme tu aimais lancer blague sur blague, mimer, singer, te moquer, parfois gentiment, parfois avec ironie, toujours adoucie par un sourire. Jamais l'air triste. Face aux épreuves, tu relevais la tête, fier, et affrontais tout avec détermination, parfois tête baissée. Tu étais la personnification même de la joie et de l'optimisme, insensible aux critiques.

C'est finalement ce qui m'a attiré chez toi, je crois. Ton rire. Au quotidien aussi, tu préférais plaisanter qu'alourdir ta langue de tristes pensées. Et moi, à côté, tellement cynique… C'est ce qui a fait que j'ai voulu devenir ton ami. Dans le vain espoir de capturer un peu de cette joie pour me réchauffer, une fois seul.

C'était un peu égoïste… Au final, ce sont aussi nos points communs qui nous ont rapprochés. Nos visions communes du monde, d'Internet… Nos goûts…

On a beaucoup ri, toi et moi. On a bu, on s'est pris des cuites, on a lu des fanfics en rougissant comme des gamins, on a commenté des vidéos, on a trollé, on s'est moqué des trolls, on a raconté des conneries.

Quand j'allais mal, quand le monde s'effritait sous mes doigts, tu me prenais par la main. On se blottissait dans un coin de ta chambre, de la musique à fond, et on hurlait dessus. Tu disais que cette violence immatérielle me calmerait, que tout irait mieux après. Alors j'hurlai, à en mourir, à en revivre, à en déchirer mes cordes vocales. Tu faisais pareil, tes yeux luisant, sauvages, et je t'adorais toujours plus.

Et quand, doucement, vidé, sans énergie, je m'endormais, je te voyais baisser la musique, avant de longuement me regarder.

Comment aurais-je pu deviner que dans la musique entêtante, tu cherchais toi aussi à extirper de ton âme le poison qui te rongeait ? Que si tu hurlais, c'était par désespoir, plus que pour t'harmoniser avec moi ?

Tu riais tout le temps… Jamais cela n'aurait pu me venir à l'esprit.

Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Quand j'avais peur, quand j'avais mal, je me tournais vers toi, et tu me rassurais. Tu riais tout le temps… La plus merdique de tes blagues réussissait à me faire rire aux larmes.

Des larmes, j'en ai versées.

De joie, de douleur, de tristesse.

C'est tellement facile de faire sembler que tout va bien, tu le sais mieux que quiconque, n'est-ce pas ? Devant toi, je lâchais prise, et tu t'occupais de moi. Sans jamais protester.

Peu à peu, j'ai compris que j'avais besoin de plus, toujours plus.

Cela devenait malsain.

J'ai commencé à te désirer. Ce n'était même pas de l'amour, au début. Je m'en étais convaincu, à un moment, mais maintenant, la réalité me frappe.

Je te voulais, toi, ton corps, ta lumière. Si j'avais pu te détruire, pour garder ta joie pour moi… Une partie de moi aurait été capable de t'annihiler.

Et toi…

Toi, tu m'aimais.

Je me suis conduit comme un salaud.

Je me souviens de la première fois… On était chez toi, buvant un peu. On écoutait le dernier disque de Shaka Ponk. Soudainement, tu t'es levé, tu as dit « attends, il y a une chanson splendide, je te la passe ».

« Morir cantando ».

Tu as lancé la musique, fort, et tu as fermé les yeux. Ton corps ondulait, comme doté d'une vie propre, la sensualité gravée dans la peau, et tu t'éloignais irrésistiblement de moi, perdu dans ce monde de son brut et terriblement vivant. La chanson ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Tu dansais, dansais, dansais.

Je me suis levé. Je me sentais envoûté, et j'avais follement peur. Peur que tu t'en aille, loin de moi, pour me laisser seul.

Tu as ouvert les yeux, l'air surpris, quand je t'ai tourné vers moi. Tu n'as opposé aucune résistance lorsque j'ai mêlé ma main dans tes cheveux, lorsque je l'ai passée sur ta nuque pour que tu te penches, lorsque je t'ai embrassé. Tu y as même répondu.

Tes lèvres se mouvant contre les miennes… Tu avais un goût de café, et j'adore le café. Tu avais une odeur de cannelle, douce, entêtante. Ta peau, sous mes doigts, était terriblement douce, terriblement chaude.

Et j'en voulais plus, toujours plus, sans savoir m'arrêter. Je te voulais toi, entièrement, et c'était malsain.

J'aurais dû tout stopper là. Te dire que j'avais fait une erreur, que j'étais ivre, comme dans les fanfics, j'aurais dû m'excuser. Après coup, je me suis justifié en me prétendant que tu aurais pu, toi aussi, me repousser.

Un salaud, oui.

Je t'ai serré contre moi, comme on s'accroche à une bouée, je t'ai embrassé, comme j'aurais pu te tuer, avec violence, besoin, sans jamais vraiment penser à toi.

On a fait l'amour en suivant, même si le terme convient mal. Tu me murmurais des « je t'aime » que je n'écoutais pas, et moi, je rêvais de te dérober ta lumière.

L'odeur de ta peau effaçait le reste, sa douceur, ta chaleur…

Peut-être que je t'aimais, au final. Comme aime un homme sauvé de la noyade, en détruisant tout sans s'en apercevoir, sans vouloir le voir. Je t'ai aimé avec violence, sans intérêt pour tes sentiments, centré sur moi et moi seul.

Le goût de tes lèvres hante mes songes et mes nuits sans sommeil.

Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu avais conscience de ce que j'étais : une enflure, une ruine moribonde. Espérais-tu me sauver ? Me tirer de l'ombre ? Si c'est le cas, alors tu as échoué. Tu aurais dû me laisser seul, me laisser crever.

Mais tu m'aimais. Et je t'aime peut-être.

Le lendemain, je suis retourné chez moi, alors que tu dormais encore. Tu es beau, quand tu dors. Tu as l'air si doux, si heureux… Si loin de moi. Je suis parti sans un mot, sans te prévenir, et je n'ai pas répondu au SMS un peu effrayé que tu m'as envoyé deux heures après.

Je t'ai laissé souffrir, craindre, sans le moindre état d'âme. Je t'ai finalement appelé une semaine plus tard, sans vraiment aborder le sujet. Je t'ai proposé de venir chez moi boire un coup.

Je suppose que tu espérais qu'on en parlerait calmement.

Je me suis contenté de te faire taire en t'embrassant, encore.

Cela a continué comme ça pendant… Trois semaines, peut-être. Un mois. Et puis, tu apprenais par les réseaux sociaux que j'étais en couple avec une ravissante blonde rencontrée la veille dans un bar.

Dans la soirée, tu as déboulé chez moi, hurlant, tempêtant, et je ne saurais t'en vouloir. Un salaud, je te l'ai dit. Je t'ai froidement mis à la porte.

Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Comment j'ai pu te faire ça ?

Je n'ai pas écouté Nyo, lorsqu'il m'a rapporté que tu allais mal, atrocement mal, sans en expliquer les raisons à personne, renfermé sur toi-même.

Tu sais, je crois que je cherchais le moyen de me désintoxiquer de toi. Je n'aimais pas cette fille. Je voulais t'oublier. Une partie de moi cherchait rédemption, à guérir vraiment. Parce que j'étais devenu accro à ta flamme, à tes lèvres, à ton odeur, à ton corps brûlant se mouvant sous mes mains.

Cela n'aurait pas marché de toute façon.

Elle m'a jeté une semaine après, en me disant que j'étais possessif, agressif, distant, égoïste. Et elle avait raison. Parce que dans les heures qui ont suivi, en manque terrible de chaleur, je suis retourné te voir.

Tu as failli me claquer la porte au nez, en me voyant.

Mais tu m'aimais.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'aimais-tu ? Cela a sans doute contribué à te détruire.

J'ai été la lame. Sans le désirer, mais j'ai été la lame.

Alors, parce que tu m'aimais, parce que nous sommes tous fous, tu m'as laissé rentrer. Je n'ai pas fait mine de m'expliquer, et tu as juste eu l'air désabusé. Tu t'y étais fait. Tu m'aimais.

L'odeur de ta peau… Une drogue. Cannelle, café, tourbillon de saveurs, d'odeurs enivrantes qui me faisaient perdre la tête.

Ton visage sous le plaisir. Les cheveux ébouriffés, la respiration un peu courte, un peu rauque, saccadée. Tes yeux mi-clos, tes lèvres entrouvertes. Mon prénom, répété sans arrêt, comme si j'étais le centre de ton monde de lumière. Tes gémissements me rendaient fou, et j'avais toujours plus besoin de toi.

Et j'ai continuais à t'utiliser, sans vergogne, sans voir que tu t'étiolais à chacune de mes dérobades, à chacune de mes petites amies, à chacun de mes caprices. Je n'ai pas voulu voir tes larmes lorsqu'on s'étreignait. Je n'ai pas voulu voir que tu étais en train de mourir.

J'avais besoin de toi.

Un jour, tu m'as demandé la raison de mon mal-être. J'ai refusé de te répondre. Je pense que je peux te l'avouer, maintenant. Je ne sais pas.

C'est fou. C'est stupide.

Je ne sais pas.

Il n'y a pas de vrai raison. Juste ma douleur, qui refuse de s'éteindre. Et c'est peut-être le pire.

Mais, et toi ? Tu ne me l'as pas dit. Même maintenant, je ne sais toujours pas.

Maintenant…

Pourquoi aie-je été aussi aveugle ? Comment ?

Dès que je ferme les yeux, ton visage me hante, ton rire… L'odeur de ta peau, le goût de tes lèvres…

Tu es mort hier. Seulement hier.

Je dormais encore. Nous étions chez toi. Pour la première, et la dernière fois, tu t'es levé avant moi. Quand, réveillé, je me suis rendu compte que tu n'étais pas là, j'ai paniqué, sans raison. J'avais pris l'habitude de voir ton visage apaisé, ton corps détendu, tes cheveux ébouriffé, ton sourire léger.

Je t'ai cherché dans toute la maison. Je ne suis allé voir dans la salle-de-bain qu'à la fin.

Et tu y étais.

J'ai été la lame.

Tu avais le bras qui pendait dans la baignoire. Tu avais les yeux clos, le visage pâle, trop pâle, un sourire triste sur les lèvres, ces lèvres que j'aime trop et à la main, tu avais ce canif, que je ne reconnaissais même pas.

Et le rouge, explosion ferreuse dans mon monde monochrome, a tout brouillé.

Tu étais mon étoile, ma lumière, que j'avais sciemment et patiemment brisée. Et, enfin, je m'apercevais que je t'aimais, aimais à la folie. Devant ton corps, je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais, et que je t'avais tué.

Que j'avais été la lame.

Je t'aime. C'est trop tard. Tant pis. J'aurais voulu te le dire avant… Il a fallu que je te perde pour m'en rendre compte, il a fallu que je te tue pour qu'enfin, je m'aperçoive que je te perdais, que ce que je faisais était mal, que tu ne le méritais pas.

Le SAMU est venu trop tard, bien sûr. Et j'ai sombré dans cet univers monochrome que j'avais voulu fuir dans ton étreinte.

Il a fallu que je te tue pour que je voie pleinement ce que j'avais perdu, pour que je prenne conscience de ce monde sans couleur qui m'étouffait.

Tu es mort, et je t'aime. Tu es mort, et tu m'aimais. C'est triste, non ?

Tu me manques.

Tu avais laissé une lettre, derrière toi. Trois mots y étaient figés, dilués dans les larmes. « Je t'aime ». Et cela t'a tué.

C'est à mon tour.

Ton odeur me manque, ton visage, ta présence, ton rire, tes sourires, ta voix, le goût de tes lèvres, la chaleur de tes étreintes, la douceur de ta peau, tout chez toi me manque. Je ne suis plus qu'une vieille enveloppe vide…

Tu étais tout devenu pour moi. Follement. C'est irraisonné. Je n'aurais pas dû vouloir te garder pour moi, je n'aurais pas dû me contenter de ce que tu m'offrais, j'aurais dû savoir décrypter tes silences, la flamme douloureuse tapie dans tes pupilles. Je n'aurais pas dû t'utiliser, me comporter ainsi.

J'aurais dû trouver le bonheur par moi-même, au lieu de tout attendre de toi. J'aurais dû voler de mes propres ailes, grandir… J'aurais dû…

Tu es tout pour moi. Mais tu n'es plus.

Et moi, je me meurs.

Parce que je n'ai pas su vivre sans toi.

Tu étais ma lumière, la joie de vivre, même fausse, qui me manquait.

Je suis tellement égoïste ! Je t'en veux, pour m'avoir abandonné. J'oublie tes propres souffrances. Je l'ai toujours su : cela fait partie de mon caractère. L'égocentrisme. Je n'ai pas voulu voir que tu allais mal, je n'ai fait que précipiter ta chute.

J'ai gardé ton canif.

J'espère que tu pourras un jour me pardonner, parce que moi, je n'y parviendrais jamais.

Je t'aime.

Que ce soit en enfer ou en haut, à bientôt, Antoine.

Mathieu

* * *

Mon premier Matoine. C'est beau.

… Si c'est beau. Même s'ils meurent. Même si je fais passer Mathieu pour un psychopathe.

Tss.

Amour sur vous et vos petits cœurs fragiles.

(Je me fais peur, parfois).


End file.
